The present invention relates to a cable housing and to a method for holding optical fibers or fibers of an optical fiber cable.
The process of binding together two ends of optical fibers is known as splicing, resulting in a “splice” being created between the two fibers. Splices are particularly susceptible to damage from shock, stress, dynamic loading and the like. Modern optical fiber networks can contain cables comprising hundreds of optical fibers and a correspondingly large number of individual splices each of which needs to be protected against the aforementioned mechanical disturbances.
Housings such as splice trays, for the containment of optical fibers and cables, particularly in the vicinity of splices, for their protection against undesirable mechanical disturbances, are known. However, handling difficulties arise during the placement of new cables into such housings with cables already placed therein. Further, devices used to retain cables within the housings tend to be obtrusive when placing cables onto the tray.